Tsuzuki's Devious Scheme
by The Rabid Toenail
Summary: TsuSoka Tsuzuki's scheming the night before had been devious. Evil Chibi Malik's birthday gift.


**Disclaimer: **Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yoko Matsushita. Methinks.

**Warnings: **TsuSoka shounen-ai

**Happy Birthday to Evil Chibi Malik!**

**Tsuzuki's Devious Scheme**

**(Of Pink, Sparkly, Fluff-Filled DOOM)**

Tsuzuki's planning the night before had been devious. After several hours of staring at a blank sheet of paper and chewing his pen until it unexpectedly exploded in his mouth (showering his tongue with black ink that tasted quite unpleasant), he had finally decided his course of action for the next day.

Naturally, he experienced setbacks from the start. Due to the all-nighter he'd pulled, he fell asleep at five that morning and didn't wake up until one in the afternoon. Even then, he only stirred because of the extremely loud pounding on his front door.

"TSUZUKI! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

The brunet rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning and doing his best to ignore the shrieks—that is, until he realized whose strained vocal cords he was hearing. With a grin, he leapt from his bed and rushed to his front door, still clad in his pajamas.

"Hisoka!" He yelled happily as he flung open the door with verve, rushing out to hug the boy. The blonde quickly sidestepped and Tsuzuki fell flat on his face beside him. Rain was coming down in icy sheets, and Hisoka glared at him from under a bright green umbrella.

"Hey, no fair!" Tsuzuki whined, staring up at Hisoka.

The boy nudged at him with his foot. "You weren't at work today."

Tsuzuki's heart leapt and his body followed. "Were you worried about me?"

"No," Hisoka answered firmly. "Tatsumi made me. You won't ever work off your debts if you _don't_ work!"

The other pouted.

"And the budget deficit is _huge_."

Tsuzuki sighed. "I wouldn't mind if I got paid in cookies instead of money."

"Anyway, you need to get dressed and get to work! You're going to have _so much_ overtime to do!"

Tsuzuki decided then to put his plan into action a few hours earlier than he had previously planned, probably due to the prospect of having to work into the late hours of the night. "Why don't you come in?" he offered the blonde. "You'll get soaked even _with_ an umbrella if you stay out here." Not waiting for an answer, he steered the boy inside by his shoulders, shutting the door behind them.

Hisoka sighed and slipped his shoes off, while Tsuzuki dropped his umbrella by the door to dry. The boy then went to sit on the couch, pulling a book from his overly large coat pocket. Tsuzuki's clothes were dripping water on the floor, so he gave the boy a pointed look (that Hisoka seemed to ignore, but Tsuzuki knew didn't go unnoticed) before rushing off to his bedroom to change.

When Tsuzuki returned, wearing black pants that fit just a little too snugly in the rear and a long-sleeved white shirt, he was glad to find Hisoka right where he'd left him. Hisoka didn't even look up as he entered.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered, waving his hands. "Hisokaaaaaaaa!"

Green eyes snapped up to meet the other man. "Yes?"

"I have something to tell you!" Tsuzuki cried.

"OK."

Tsuzuki fidgeted nervously for a few moments, to the boy went back to reading. The brunet grasped his hand. "I love you, Hisoka!"

The blonde continued reading.

"Didn't you hear me, Hisoka? Turn your hearing aid on if you need to! I said, 'I LOVE YOU, HISOKAAAAAA'! "

The blonde winced as his eardrums were pounded viciously by Tsuzuki's echoing yell. "Yes. I know. And I don't have a hearing aid, _old man_."

"Eh? How'd you know!" Tsuzuki asked, shocked. "…Did Watari tell you? Oh, that bad Watari, I never should have asked _him_ for advice!"

Hisoka stared pointedly at the man, waiting for him to stop worrying about Watari. Tsuzuki finally looked up at him.

"Oh… umm… if you knew, then I guess that means you don't feel the same way…" Tsuzuki said softly, staring at his feet.

Hisoka placed his bookmark at the page he was on and closed his book. Tsuzuki, depressed as he was, didn't bother to look up when he heard the couch springs squeaking—he assumed Hisoka was getting up to leave.

Needless to say, he was quite shocked when he felt soft lips on his cheek. His eyes widened. "I love you too," Hisoka deadpanned, but Tsuzuki could tell somehow that the boy meant it.

Tsuzuki was so happy he did a cartwheel. He spent the rest of the night wishing he hadn't.

Then again, it was pretty nice having Hisoka tending to his strained back… sitting on his bed, petting his hair, giving him heating pads… and warm little kisses… hmm…

"Maybe I should join a gymnastics team..."

Hisoka hit him with a pillow.

Ah. _That_ was love.

6/25/2005


End file.
